


A Normal Kid

by nebulaesailor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adoption, Autism, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: Tegan has been rather difficult since returning to Serene Village and Nuzleaf has no idea why. After something happens at school, Nuzleaf is forced to confront her about her recent behavior.





	A Normal Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Tegan is my PSMD character and is autistic. I adore Nuzleaf's character and was filling in some of the gaps in his character with headcanons.

Tegan had changed. Nuzleaf had no idea what was going on inside the child’s mind but they had morphed from an introverted but kind child into an ornery belligerent teen that seemed to be trying to push him to the very break of sanity. Though his memories of Dark Matter were fuzzy, he still remembered them fondly and even then possessed felt a paternal bond with the kid. They were sweet and obedient, trying so very hard to impress and earn the love the pokemon that had taken them in. Even that had not changed after the horrible things he had done to them, still desperate for love and attention from any parental figure.

They had told him after Sara returned that they wanted to live with him, to be a proper family and just be a normal kid. After having the entire weight of the world on their shoulders, they just wanted to go home and be treated like the child they were. Even expressing the desire to go back to school even though they despised it and was now considered a master explorer; as they wanted everything to be “normal”. He of course got it; no matter how wise they were beyond their years, Tegan was still a thirteen year old child. A very traumatized thirteen year old child, but still a child

The first few days they were home, they were fine. Jumpy, clingy, and very prone to meltdowns, but still relatively fine. It was until school started that their attitude souredly like a unripe oran berry. They began to snap at him when he asked them to help with chores or work, things they had no trouble doing before besides muttering under their breath. It did get under his skin, but he knew he didn’t really have room to complain as they still had much reason to be cross with him.

No, he turned a blind eye when they came home and slammed the door to their room shut in his face when he asked her to help sweep the house. Or when she left the house without permission to go exploring with Sara and coming home after dark, worrying him sick. Or when he started getting notes home from the school telling him Tegan was caught swearing or being mouthy to teachers. After all, those were rather par for the course for a teenager; honestly he had done worse when he was their age.

But he couldn’t ignore it when he got a “call” from Principal Simipour to come to the school at once, which had completely caught him off guard as the child had always been a good student. So here he was, standing in the office of the school as Farfetch’d and Simipour listed off Tegan’s numerous crimes all while they glowered in the corner. His face as red as a tamato berry as it seemed the charges got worse and worse which was reflecting very poorly on his ability as a parent. Tegan never once moved from their spot next to him, almost completely turning themself a full 90 degrees to avoid the disapproving looks of their teachers.

“Nuzleaf, we are willing to overlook the swearing, the backtalk, refusal to participate or do school work, even the occasional bickering with peers; but they straight up got in a fight with another student. They punched them in the face and didn’t even hold back; their a fighting type. The child’s nose was broken but Audino was able to heal them, so luckily the parents won’t be pressing charges.” Simipour stated, his brow furrowing as Nuzleaf rubbed his temples where the beginnings of a headache started to form.

“Why?” He turned to Tegan who briefly looked up at him and then looked down, scowling as their pulled their knees up to their chest.

“The kid was being an absolute prick. He asked why my face was all screwed up and then had the audacity to say that I looked ugly. I told him to fuck off but but then he started to make fun of Sara’s limp and next thing I know I was beating him into a pulp.” They grumbled out the words then buried their face in their knees.

“Normally, they would get expelled but since they has a relatively clean record and the boy had been actively provoking them; they will be suspended for a week. This is the most lenient sentence I can give them under the circumstances, but please do try to keep them in line, Nuzleaf. I don’t want to have to expel them after all they had done for the school and the village as a whole. You are dismissed for the day but please do get to the bottom of this “behavioral problem”.” Simipour got up and headed out the door as Nuzleaf got up too, through Tegan stayed frozen in their chair.

“Tegan, get up. We need to go.” He said in a clipped tone, a far cry from his normally carefree drawl.

No response.

“Tegan, I said get up. Don’t dig yourself an even bigger hole than the one ya currently in.” He placed a firm hand their shoulder which they shrugged off.

“Bite me.” They muttered as he narrowed his eyes and bent down so they were eye level but they only shot him a glare with their one functional ruby red eye.

“What ya say to me, young man?” His voice grew dangerously low and angry which he tried so desperately to avoid but it seemed they were trying to force his hand.

“I said bite me, asshole!” They snarled, baring their teeth as an audible growl rose in their throat.

This had thrown him back; the last time they had growled at him was when he had betrayed them. It hurt as he was trying so desperately to make it up to them but it never seemed enough. How could he balance the line between trying to mend their fragile relationship and being a responsible father which meant using discipline when necessary? Why were they forcing him to do something he didn’t want to do? What was he doing wrong?

He let out a sigh through his nose, getting ready to do what needed to be done as there was really nothing left. Tegan was spirling and they needed someone to ground them, to prevent them from doing something really stupid as this was how it started for him with his descent into crime. They wanted him to be their parent so he was going to have play that role regardless if they like it or not. So he went on instinct, following both his father’s example and the tips and tricks he picked up from Carracosta over the years when dealing with Sara.

Tegan didn’t even stand a chance as they were quickly lifted off the chair and placed under their father’s arm who got up and walked out the building. Too stunned to even say anything as they didn’t expect him to so much as raise his voice at them, they started to flail and scream in his grip which only made his tighten his grip around their waist. Though scrappy and rather vicious when they wanted to be, the riolu was still small for their age which made it easy for him to keep a hold on them. Nuzleaf winced as they started to bite down on his arm but he continued on his way home even as everybody on the school grounds was starting to stare at him.

He was quiet the entire way home, Tegan fighting him the entire time as they screamed themself hoarse. His anger had solidified into a white hot coal in the pit of his stomach, a controlled justified anger that he knew he could control. He opened the door and marched into the main living space and deposited the child in a chair who threw themself on the ground started to scream even more. Grumbling under his breath, he lifted them up and walked into their room; placing them on the bed and closing the door behind him.

“Tegan, stop screaming!” He yelled as Tegan was stunned into silence as he never raised his voice at them besides when they snuck out of the house that one time.

“I want ya to stay in your room and really think long and hard about your actions up to this point. Don’t leave this room, ya hear me. I’ll come in later when you’ve calm down. Ya tried my patience for the last time, young man. Don’t make this worse for yourself.” He kept his tone clipped and strict, Tegan was wide eyed and too shocked to say anything when the door was closed shut.  
\--------------

Roughly a few hours had passed as the guilt inside his stomach ate away at him; the regret of having to put his foot down to an already extremely fragile child made his self loathing even worse. Reluctantly, he filled a glass with water and laddled some of the stew he made for dinner in a chipped bowl; walking over to Tegan’s door and lightly knocking on it.

“Tegan, how ya doin’ in there? I made you some dinner if you want some. Can I come in?” His was soft and gentle as he feared that he destroyed what little trust had be formed between them.

There was no response, so he opened the door and set the tray on their little wooden drawing desk. He was about to leave but he heard a quiet sobbing coming from a small lump under the quilt on the straw mattress, pushed against the wall. Nuzleaf walked over and sat next to the lump, placing a hand on their back which made them stiffen up but lean into the touch. Tegan crawled out from under the quilt and curled up in his lap, which made Nuzleaf wrap his arms around them and rub their back as they whimpered and cried. They clung to his cloak, their face buried in his chest.

“Shush, child. I’m here, I’m here.” He cooed as they looked up at him with one watery eye and hiccuped softly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...!” They whimpered as a series of sobs shook their frame, as he was back to trying to calm them down.

“All is forgive, Tegan. Let it out, let it all out.” He held them in a firm embrace hoping that the feeling of pressure would comfort them until they finally started to come down from their meltdown.

“You want some water? I reckon you must be mighty thirsty from all that crying.” He said to the young riolu who nodded slowly and got up out of his lap but still next him as he got the tray and put it in front of them.

They reluctantly downed all the water before dipping their spoon in the bowl and brought it to their mouth in an attempt to try and eat though their appetite was small from nausea because they had been crying for nearly a hour. He watched the child eat as they leaned against him for support, still half the bowl remaining even after he intentionally gave them a small serving knowing that they wouldn’t be that hungry.

“I'm sorry I've been a brat.” They muttered as they set the bowl back on the tray, Nuzleaf wrapped an arm around their shoulder for comfort.

“Well, I reckon you have been rather nasty to everyone especially me but I can't help but wonder why? What's gottin’ in to ya?” He looked at them but their gaze flickered down to their feet, refusing to look him in the eye.

“I don't know. I feel really mad and I don't know why, I guess I've been taking out on you because I don't know to deal with it. I thought if I made you angry and not want to be around me, you would leave again. I wanted to know if you would abandon me again.” A few tears slipped down their cheeks as they wiped them away with the back of their paw.

“Oh, Tegan, I would never leave ya especially after all that has happened. You could straight up light this here house on fire and still have me here to chew you out. You're stuck with me, mister.” He smiled and lifted them back into his lap, pressing a kiss to their crown as they rested her gross wet face on his shoulder.

“mmmm…” They mumbled as they turned to look at him and blew a raspberry, giving him a grin as he smirked and lightly tugged on their untattered ear.

“What'd I say about bein’ a brat, ya ornery furret.” He chided her lightheartedly as they snorted and stuck out their tongue.

“Sara is worse. I only got suspended once while she seems to get booted out every trimester. You're lucky I'm not as bad as her.” Tegan bring up their spitfire of a girlfriend who was a magnet for trouble and seemed be driving her poor father to an early grave.

“I reckon that girl is a handful but she's really Carracosta’s problem. Let's focus you as you are my problem and so like me in ways that it scares me. Arceus, I swear sometimes I think I'm looking in a mirror when I see ya. I was a horrible child; I got expelled from three different schools before I ran away from home. Thought I was smart and knew better than the stuffy adults around me, next thing I knew I was in jail after being a petty criminal. By Arceus, I won't let the same happen to you.” He mussed back the damp fur on their forehead as they furrowed their eyebrows at the mention of his past.

“What did you do to end up in jail?” They asked as he chuckled and his eyes grew dark.

“I was part of a gang, and let's say I wasn't a very nice pokemon. I stole from people and hurt some others. I wasn't a very good person even before Dark Matter, I was a pretty easy target. Didn't like myself and felt very very guilty about bein’ a criminal, Dark Matter preyed on my insecurities and self loathing for their own personal gain.” He replied, he sounded pained and he wiped his stinging eyes with his hand.

“I don't think you are a bad person, you sound like you were lost and confused. I think you’re a good person regardless of what you’ve done in the past.” Tegan said softly as they pressed a paw on his hand.

“You are much too kind, Tegan. I’m getting there, I suppose. Bein’ around you definitely has changed me for the better.” He cupped the scarred ruined skin of their cheek in his hand and rubbed it while they let a soft sigh.

“Now what?” They said as they broke the peaceful silence, making Nuzleaf lift an eyebrow.

“What do ya mean ‘now what’?” He looked down at them as they sheepishly averted his gaze, rolling off of his lap to get up and stretch.

“Like am I grounded?” They kept her voice light and questioning but he knew there was a hint of fear in it.

“Tegan, you broke another kid’s nose; of course you’re grounded. I’ll say I’m against corporal punishment as my father was very nasty when it came to the belt, but I still believe that your actions have to have consequences. I’m a pretty lenient pokemon, some might say I’m too soft, but I do need to start bein’ a proper father to ya which means teachin’ you from right and wrong.” He answered their question as they pouted with ears drooped in disappointment.

“He deserved it.” They muttered as Nuzleaf ruffled her fur and got up from off the floor.

“Maybe so but there are alota problems you can’t solve with your fists. Do you see me fist fighting Lombre when he steals my goddamn wheelbarrow for the hundredth time? Like I really wanna but that’s not how most adults handle things.” He tried to explain his reasoning to them, lifting up her chin with his finger so they were looking at him.

“Like what am I grounded from?” They quickly changed the subject as Nuzleaf rolled his eyes as it seemed he was not getting through to the riolu.

“Well, I’ll say you’ll have to stay inside for a few weeks instead goin’ out and playing with your friends. Tomorrow, you’re gonna help me deep clean the house as well as the yard since it seems that enforcing chores has done wonders for Carracosta. I’ll say that’s do it in terms of punishment.” Her frown grew deeper as they stomped their foot in irritation but stopped sulking when he shot them a look.

“What will I do for the rest of the days after that?” They asked as they pulled on their fingers and rolled back on their heels.

“I suppose ya have to come to work with me. Doin’ some hard honest labor will do you some good. I’ll even teach you how to use a hatchet and some basic carpentry skills.” He replied which made them wrinkle their nose in disgust.

“That sounds boring.” They muttered as they crossed their arms over their chest and puffed out their cheeks.

“Well, that’s what you get for breakin’ another kid’s nose, kiddo. Don’t really know what else tell ya besides don’t get into fights.” He placed a firm hand on their shoulder which made them look up and scrunch up their face as they knew he had a point.

“Do I have to go to bed early?” They asked as he nodded, glancing back at the clock as it read close to 7:45.

“Yes, sir.” They grumbled as it meant going to bed at 8:00 instead 9:30 which they still thought was too early as 10:00 was light’s out at the society.

“Can I at least take a bath?” They just needed a way to postpone the inevitable through Nuzleaf quickly caught onto this.

“Tegan, don’t push it. Ya know how long it takes to boil that much hot water, it’ll be nearly 8:30 by the time you’re finished. Go get ready for bed and don’t drag your feet on it.” He nudged they towards their room as they stalked off to go apply salve to their scars and brush their teeth.

He sat down in a chair with a newly stuffed pipe of tobacco, taking his evening smoke while waiting for them to finish up so he could go wish them goodnight. A few minutes passed until he saw them peeking behind a crack in her door, watching him nervously. He gestured the young riolu closer as he noticed them dragging the stuffed Cresselia he had made them to help with their nightmares. Also draped over their shoulders like a cape was their favorite quilt, the one with the stars which he had sewn when they first came to live with him; they seemed rather pensive as they stood in front of him. There was a question on the tip of their tongue and he knew exactly what it was.

“Papa, can I sleep with you?” Their eyes firmly focused on his feet as he chuckled and set down his pipe; he lifted them up off their feet and carried them towards the bed.

“Of course, kiddo.” He said as he set her down on the mattress and laid down beside them, Tegan curled up against his chest when he blew the bedside candle out.

“I love you.” They muttered into his bicep as the blankets were pulled over their shoulders and tucked around them

“I love ya too, Tegan. I wish you a goodnight and don't let the Darkrai bite.” They muttered something else but he couldn't hear them as they were already dozing.

There was times when he asked himself why he was playing parent to a child that wasn't his but it was during moments like these that it gave him perspective. Despite how they could be a thorn in his side, Tegan was more often a rose. Where he would be without this child; he didn't want to think about it. Tegan was his child regardless of the past, present, or future. They were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> More stories yet to come cause I have a great a need for leaf dad.


End file.
